les larmes du coeur
by Hierdgy
Summary: Miku vie dans un village calme et isolé. Un événement traumatisant à détruit sa vie 6 mois auparavant la changeant en l'ombre d'elle même.. Mais alors que tout semble perdu, des personnes emménagement au village et depuis, des choses étranges se produisent... Miku va'-t-elle redevenir heureuse? Quelqu'un pourra-t-il sécher les larmes de son cœur? MikuXLapis [yuri]
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue :_**

**_ Nouvelle arrivante_**

C'était une journée comme les autres, un jeudi pour être plus précise. huit heure, j'étais dans la salle de cours, à l'avance comme toujours, et regardait par la fenêtre. Le temps était maussade, les élèves passaient entre les arbres et sur l'allée centrale pour rejoindre l'établissement. Cette journée promettait d'être abominablement normale. Les élèves arrivaient au fur et à mesure, bavardant tous plus bruyamment les uns que les autres. Je vois un oiseau s'envoler et envie sa liberté. Je soupirai, fatiguée de cette monotone existence. Meiko traversa la cour, jeta une canette de bière vide dans un buisson et entra dans le bâtiment. C'est parti. Je soupirai sans bouger. Je vois bien les regards de autres élèves mais je m'en moquais, l'extérieur est tellement plus beau. L'herbe et les arbres, loin de nous et pourtant si proche. Je pris un carnet et un crayon de bois dans mon sac et me mise à dessiner ce paysage, liberté et prison à la fois.

Je dessinait les ailes de la blanche colombe lorsque Meiko entra dans la salle et s'installa à cote de moi tout en me saluant. Je ne répondis pas, et ne montra aucun intérêt, elle soupira, dépitée. Elle peut toujours attendre, je ne suis plus la même qu'autrefois. Je ne le serais jamais... Et eux ne reviendront pas.. quel qu'en soit ma volonté.. Luka... Kaito... Alys.. Maman.. Papa.. tous disparus...

La sonnerie retentie et les élèves allèrent s'assoir. Notre professeur entra dans la classe et le silence se fit. Tous étaient surpris. Il était dans un costume soigné, lui qui ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il portait, au point de parfois porter son caleçon au-dessus de son pantalon. Mais là, rien ne dépassait. Même sa cravate avait un nœud parfait. Tous le fixaient, les yeux ronds. Il se racla la gorge, fait à nouveau étrange, et débuta l'appel. En entendant mon nom « Miku Hatsune » je lâchais un vague « présente » avant de retourner à ma recherche d'autres changements. Monsieur Anasawa, notre professeur, était arrivé à l'heure. Il ne criait pas après les élèves sur leur téléphones (en même temps, nous étions tous tellement intrigués que personne ne l'avais en main ce qui en soit, était déjà étrange).

Puis le professeur pris à nouveau la parole, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que l'attention des élèves était fixé sur lui.

« Tout le monde, Nous recevons aujourd'hui dans notre classe trois nouveaux élèves... enfin plutôt deux. La troisième arrivera demain. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de changement en peu de temps mais vous êtes la seule classe qui à.. hum.. la place pour accueillir des nouveaux. Je vous prierai de leur faire bon accueil. Vous pouvez entrer. »

un silence pesant se mit en place suite à l'allusion du professeur... Tout les regards convergèrent vers Meiko et moi. Le malaise dura quelques instants. Peu surprenant. Nous vivions dans une petite communauté ou tout le monde connait tout le monde et où il y a très rarement des nouveaux particulier assez jeune pour être scolarisé. Et tout ce qu'il peut s'y passer ne reste jamais secret bien longtemps. . Ainsi. Quand les deux étrangers entrèrent, je les fixais comme tout le monde.

Il y avait une fille et un garçon. Tous deux blonds aux yeux bleus. Je me penchai sur mon pupitre, et me rendis compte de leur étrange ressemblance. Des jumeaux ? De mieux en mieux ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça... Leur visage me disait quelque chose... Quoi donc?

Puis le déclic me vint et j'observais leur visage. Troublée par l'insouciance qui en ressortait. Ils étaient passés dans le journal un an plus tôt... Par des épreuves très dures.. Des orphelins miraculés... Mon regard croisa celui de la jeune fille et s'attarda sur elle un instant puis je regardai à nouveau par la fenêtre, mon cœur se serrant douloureusement, leur tragédie étant un reflet de la mienne. C'est à peine si j'entendis leur prénom. Rin pour la fille. Len pour le garçon. Le professeur plaça la jeune fille derrière meiko et son frère derrière moi. Meiko sympathisa immédiatement avec eux. Leur demandant leur nom, leur âge, allant même jusqu'à demander le numéro de téléphone de Rin. Avant la fin des deux heures de cours, je dû m'absenter prétextant les toilettes pour reprendre mes esprits. Comment ces deux la pouvaient ils sourire avec sincérité après ce qui leur est arrivés ? Pourquoi y arrivaient-t-ils et pas moi? n'ont-ils pas de cœur? où alors ils cachent très bien leurs émotions...

J'était recroquevillée au sol, tremblante, lorsque Meiko me rejoignit l'air inquiète.

« miku… regarde-moi...»

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Elle sentait la bière bon marché à plein nez mais je ne lui dit rien. Je comprenait pourquoi elle en avait besoin maintenant. Je relevai la tête, et la regardait dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis six long mois. Six mois à ne regarder personne.. Six Mois à me renfermer sur moi même. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissa aller contre elle, sanglotante. Elle n'avait pas changer.

« Pourquoi.. ? »

Ma voix était enrouée après six mois sans un mot.

" Parce que la vie est ainsi… Je suis là.. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple... Mais tout va s'arranger.. »

Je ne répondis pas et la serra contre moi. Reniflant son odeur familière, écoutant sa voix que j'ai trop longtemps ignorer.. Mon cœur n'était donc pas mort ce fameux jour.. J'en avais encore assez pour pleurer. Pour pleurer leur départ..

"oh p p pardon je ne voulais pas déranger..."

Meiko et moi tournâmes la tête d'un même mouvement et virent Rin nous observer, rouge, et baisser la tête.

Non, cette journée n'était ni comme les autres, ni normale.


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

**La flamme éteinte**

Après cette scène dérangeante aux toilettes, je rentrai chez moi. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter une journée de cours. Pas avec ces deux oiseaux tout nouvellement arrivés. Je lançais un « je suis rentrée » sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas de réponse… Comme tous les jours depuis l'incident… J'avançais péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'effondrait sur le carrelage, la tête débordante d'images.

_Sa douce voix s'infiltre dans mon esprit, se faisant une place. « Je serais toujours avec toi, je ne te laisserais jamais seule miku, je te le promets. » Je la regarde et sourie, heureuse._

« Stop… »

_« Maman, papa ! J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter, elle s'appelle Luka Megurine » Mes parents la contemple surpris._

« Arrêtez… »

_Je suis roulée en boule contre le mur de ma chambre... J'entends la voix de mes parents._

_« Non mais tu te rend de ce qu'es ta fille? C'est contre nature !_

- _Tu exagère elle est jeune..._

- _Et l'exemple qu'elle donne à sa sœur ? tu y as pensée à Alys ?_

- _Chéri calme toi… »_

« Je vous en prie… »

_Je regarde le ciel, un large bleu s'étendant sur ma joue, les larmes aux yeux... Luka est partie avec Kaito parler à ma famille... J'attends chez Luka avec sa famille. Ils sont tous très gentils avec moi. Sa mère, son père et son frère. Ma sœur me manque.. Et mon chat aussi.. Ils en mettent du temps._

« Je n'en peux plus… » Mais les visons revenaient déjà..

_Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage en voyant le message de mon amoureuse. « J'ai réussi, tes parents nous ramènent Kaito et moi, Tu rentres dans deux jours bisous mon cœur je t'aime à tout de suite »_

_Je préviens immédiatement sa famille qui semble soulagés que la situation s'améliore._

« Non… Tout ne va pas mieux… »

_Un grand bruit se fait entendre devant la maison. Je sors précipitamment. En voyant la scène. Un cri sort de ma gorge et je m'effondre au sol. La famille de ma bien aimé me rejoint et le plaintes fusent tandis que le père et le frère de Luka tente de sauver des vies. J'entends quelqu'un appeler une ambulance... Je m'évanouie, emportant avec moi une dernière image de ma bien aimé, mon meilleur ami et ma famille en sang dans une voiture accidentée..._

J'hurlais ma peine, ma rage et mon désespoir. Quand j'ouvrai les yeux, la nuit était déjà tombée. J'avalais machinalement un doliprane pour faire passer la douleur et me relevais. Ils étaient morts… je n'avais rien pu faire…

Stop ! JE me dévêtis en entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau se mêler à mes larmes. Six mois que ça a eu lieu… Six mois de flash-back... À me ressasser ces évènements...

Après la douche, je partis directement à mon lit. Epuisée.

_« Tu peux rester vivre avec nous si tu veux… je sais que ça ne ramènera ni Luka, ni Kaito, ni ta famille… Mais tu seras peut être mieux en étant entourée… Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite »_

Le début de mon mutisme… De mon renfermement… je vivais plus ou moins chez eue depuis ce fameux jour… Mais continuais de m'absenter pour rejoindre les fantômes de mon passé...

Je me remis étrangement à penser aux nouveaux. Deux en une journée, et un ou une autre demain ? Étrange… Enfin, ça peut arriver, mais ici un c'est déjà rare, alors trois…

Je soupirais puis finit par fermer les yeux et m'endormir.

_« Miku ? Tu peux m'aider ? J'ai du mal avec ce changement… » Je sourie et la rejoint en prenant ma guitare. « Regarde Alys. Ce n'est pas très dur, c'est juste ton doigté qui est mauvais » je lui montre et mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant ses yeux briller. Je la vois essayer et réessayer puis réussir. Je pose une main sur sa tête « bravo !_

- _Maiheu ! je suis plus une enfant Miku !_

- _Je sais mais tu resteras toujours ma précieuse petite sœur »_

_On rit toute les deux et se fait un câlin. « Je t'aime petite sœur._

- _Moi aussi Miku-Nee-San_

- _Je vais rejoindre Luka. Je vous la présenterais demain, tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer !_

- _Oki amuse toi bien »_

_JE prends mon manteau et me précipite dehors « je sors maman je rentre pas tard » et me met en route pour rejoindre Luka. Je sifflote sur le chemin. Pui j'aperçois ses cheveux. Je sais que c'est elle. Ce rose ne peut que lui appartenir. Je lui saute sur le dos. « lukaaaaa ! » Elle sourit et me rend mon étreinte. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et cette chaleur familière monte en moi au même instant qu'une joie immense. Séparant nos lèvres, je la regarde, elle, son visage parfait. Ce sourire idiot ne veux pas lâcher mon visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne un petit coup sur la tête. « Alors ma belle ? Prête à rencontrer ma famille ? » J'acquiesce, heureuse. Elle m'amené avec elle en me prenant par la main. _

_« luka ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je t'aime_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime._

- _J'ai peur de te perdre.._

- _Je serais toujours avec toi, je ne te laisserais jamais seule miku, je te le promets »_

_Je sourie, heureuse, persuadée que rien ne peux détruire notre bonheur._

_Puis elle s'éloigne de plus en plus. J'essaie de la rattraper mais plus je cours vite plus elle s'éloigne.. D'un coup, tout est noir. Je suis seule. J'entends encore le son de l'accident résonner dans mes oreilles. Je crie de toutes mes forces, les mains sur les oreilles, ne voulant plus entendre. Je ne veux pas entendre... je ne veux pas me souvenir…_

Je me réveille en sursaut et jette des coups d'œil effrayé autour de moi avant de reprendre mes esprits. Grimaçante, je me lève et me prépare pour aller en cours, toujours tremblante de ce cauchemar.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

**Premiers symptômes**

Je marchais sans réellement regarder ou j'allais. Cette route m'était si familière que mes pas me conduisaient automatiquement à mon lycée. Je repensais aux événements récents, mais également aux plus anciens. Je revoyais la moi du passé, celle qui respirait la joie de vivre. Soupir.

Au coin d'une rue, je manquais de percuter une jeune fille qui me murmura un « pardon » relativement timide. Relevant alors les yeux, j'observais la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux bleus (drôle de coïncidence), et semblait perdue. Ne l'ayant jamais vue avant, je me questionnais sur sa présence en ces lieux avant d'observer son uniforme. Celui de mon établissement scolaire. Encore une nouvelle ? Oui, le professeur nous avait parlé d'une arrivante... Encore une. Je comptais l'ignorer mais troublée par son regard, je restais un instant sur place. Peu de temps, mais pile assez de temps pour qu'elle me pose une question.

« e.. Excusez-moi… Vous êtes du Lycée Hamori ? »

Je hochais la tête. Et un pale sourire éclaira on visage.

« Es ce que je p pourrais faire la route avec vous ? je suis perdue.. »

Nouveau hochement de tête et plus grand sourire. Encore un instant à la dévisager avant de me mettre en route vers le lycée, l'étrangère à côté de moi.

« V.. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Miku.

- Moi c'est Lapis, enchanté de vous connaitre ! »

Troisième hochement de tête. Parler n'était pas mon fort. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil dérobé. Elle semblait vraiment ravie et… Soulagée ? Peu m'importais. Le lycée n'était pas très loin. Je sentais son regard se poser de temps à autre sur moi et préférais me fixer sur le chemin. Oh. Une feuille.

Quand le lycée fut en vue, je regarda la dénommée Lapis qui demanda d'une petite voix..

« Tu pourrais m'amener à la salle C2.. ? »

Tient, passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Je hochais, pour la quatrième fois, la tête avec un sourire ironique, puis je me dirigeais vers la salle indiquée. J'indiquais à Lapis ou elle trouverais le professeur et entra dans la salle de cours. Le discutions allaient de bon train apparemment. Même Meiko ne semblait pas tenir en place. A peine installée à ma place je la sentis se rapprocher et parler activement :

« Hey Miku ! Tu connais la dernière nouvelle ? »

Je fis un signe négatif de tête.

« Cette nuit ceux qui étaient de sortie ont vus et entendu quelque chose d'étrange... Comme des ombres et de la musique… Et monsieur Fujita aurait été agressé. Il est à l'hôpital dans le coma et apparemment même les médecins ne savent pas encore ce qui l'as mis dans cet état »

Je tournais la tête vers elle, intriguée. C'était un village tranquille ou les agressions étaient rares. Voire inexistantes hors périodes estivales. Et il n'y avait plus aucun festival dans le pays depuis que le le père de l'empereur actuel avait été au pouvoir était au pouvoir. Et les seuls concerts qui existaient encore étaient illégaux.

« C'est vraiment trop bizarre ! reprit-elle… Enfin bref. C'était qui la fille avec qui tu es venue au lycée ? Elle est super mignonne ! »

J'ai lu la question dissimulée dans son regard et soupira. Je savais qu'elle espérait que je refasse ma vie… Mais je ne m'en sentais pas encore capable.

« Une nouvelle..

- Ah ! La fameuse troisième arrivée. En tout cas elle à l'air sympa »

Je hochais la tête et décrochais de son babillage. Quand notre professeur arriva et présenta la nouvelle, je ne bougeais pas de ma place. Je ne réagis pas non plus quand elle fut placer devant moi-même si cela m'avais provoqué une légère grimace. Par contre, lorsque Rin et Len arrivèrent pile à l'heure dans la salle de cours, je les suivis discrètement du regard. Ils semblaient tout deux aussi insouciants que la veille. J'interceptai ainsi un sourire de Rin adressé à Lapis et un coup de coude léger donner à Len. Cette scène m'intrigua. Ces trois-là se connaissaient ils ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le cours récupéra bien vite mon attention. Je prenais des notes, essayant de toutes mes forces de ne penser à rien d'autre. Cependant… Mon regard ne cessait de revenir vers la nouvelle aux cheveux bleus. C'est pourquoi quand la sonnerie annonça la pause repas, je poussais malgré moi un soupir de soulagement et rangea mes affaires précipitamment.

Naturellement, les autres élèves se précipitèrent au bureau de Lapis pour l'interroger et elle semblait un peu débordée. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de la classe quand j'entendis Lapis annoncer « Miku ! Attend moi ! Désolée je dois y aller » Elle me rejoignit à l'entrée en s'excusant auprès des élèves et me sourit. « Je peux manger avec toi ? » Je poussais un faux soupir et répondit un faible « oui » qui sembla l'enjouer à un point monstrueux.

Comme à mon habitude. Je montais au toit du lycée et m'assis sur une sorte de cercle de pierre. La nouvelle s'assis à côté de moi et nous sortîmes nos repas de nos sacs. Nous allions commencer à manger lorsque trois personnes se dirigèrent vers nous. « Mikuuuu ! » Je regardais Meiko qui s'approchait en faisant des grands gestes de bras. Elle était accompagnée de Rin et Len.

Le trio s 'approcha et Meiko invita tout le monde à s'assoir avant de se mettre à ma droite. Ils engagèrent rapidement une conversation que j'arrêtai très vite d'écouter pour finir le peu de quantité de nourriture que j'arrivais à ingurgiter. J'évitais de croiser le regard des jumeaux, par crainte de replonger dans ma peine sans nom.

Le repas finit, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment désaffecté du lycée. Personne ne semblait m'y suivre. J'y entrai par une fenêtre puis emprunta les escaliers pour aller dans une salle abandonnée depuis un bon moment. J'observa la salle que je nettoyais tous les jours depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée et m'approcha d'un immense objet. Je fis glisser ma main dessus.

_"Laisse toi emporter par tes émotions. Laisse tes doigts glisser sur les touches et ta voix sortir de ton cœur._

- _Mais… c'est interdit…_

- _Ici, nul ne te juge car nul ne te surveille. Laisse toi aller. Et découvre ce qu'es vraiment la beauté »_

_A ces mots, je m'approchais du piano, hypnotisée par l'alléchante proposition de mon aimée._


End file.
